More than that
by Missylea
Summary: Matt broke up with Sora and she is upset. Tai comforts her and both confess their feelings to each other but it's not the end. We find out there was something more than that. Taiora


_My second Taiora :) I started it as a mimato but ended up writing a Taiora cause the plot suits to Taiora better. I wanted to post it earlier but my little sis deleted my whole file folder and my four fics got deleted including this one. i had to write them again. so sad. Lol. I hope you enjoy_

_i do not own digimon_

* * *

Sora Takenouchi was crying. Her eyes were sore from crying. It was over. Matt and she broke up. It was February, just after Valentine's Day.

Where had it gone wrong? It was only a two months relationship in which they fought, argued and rarely spent quality time together. So why was she crying? Did it really hurt that much? Does she really loved Matt this much to cry like a kid even if he cheated on her? No. It hurts so badly because he used her. Not physically but he does used her to get Mimi. He was a good friend, a close friend. So why would he hurt her? He should have asked her for help. She'd have been glad to help him and Mimi. There was no need to lie or pretend that he loved her. Actually she too never loved him. She only liked him. She dated him just because he asked her out and she couldn't reject him or hurt him.

After thinking for a long while, she realized she needed someone to talk, to comfort her. And she couldn't think of anyone else except a certain bushy brown haired boy. There was only one guy, she thought, who hadn't really screwed it up, Tai. He had always been there for her in good and bad times. She knew he liked her, not only liked but loved her. Once, she loved him too, but she got tired of waiting for him and moved on with Matt. She was not sure about Tai's feelings for her so she decided to date Matt for a while and see how things go for them. She was happy with Matt or at least she thought she is. But when she caught him making out with Mimi on Valentine's Day, she got hurt and she realized it was the biggest mistake ever. Matt was only using her and pretending to be her boyfriend just to make Mimi jealous. That's what's it seems. He didn't even tried to give her a reasonable explanation, but instead he just spit it out on her face that he loves Mimi and not her. And to add salt to the wounds, Mimi just stood there still holding hands with Matt. She didn't even try to comfort her best friend.

She was walking through the empty streets of Odaiba, lost in her own thoughts. She never realized where her feet's were taking her until she bumped into someone. She looked at the man she bumped into and a strange glimpse of happiness and surprise spread upon her face as if he was the only person she needed the most right now.

_Tai…_

Tai looked at Sora and realized that the girl look devastated. It can be seen from her sore red eyes that she cried a lot. He was about to ask about her state but before he could say something she pulled him into a tight long embrace. He was shocked at first but he calmed himself and comforted her into his embrace. After a while he pulled apart from her to catch a clear glimpse of her face.

"Sora, what happened? Is something wrong? Did Matt hurt you again?" He asked. She sadly nodded. He was aware that things were not so good between Matt and Sora for a while now.

"Tai, he…..cheated on me" Sora frowned.

"What, But why? What did he do?" Tai questioned her curiously.

"I hate him! He lied to me. He always did" Sora said angrily as she kicked the empty can of soda, lying on the ground.

"Sora, please calm down! Listen to me" He said while grabbing her by her shoulders. He lifted her chin and looked deep into her eyes before speaking again.

"You need to relax. You need someone to talk with and you know very clearly that I'm always there for you" he said in a sincere tone. Sora nodded and smiled gently.

"Come on let's go. We can talk at my apartment. It's so cold here" Tai said and took her hand in his, while Sora rested her head on his shoulder and they walked the empty streets of Odaiba together like a perfect couple. A new intriguing sensation filled Sora's mind and she found herself blushing. She felt so complete, something she never felt with Matt. She never knew Tai had such an effect on her by just touching her. Both remained silent through the whole walk till they reached their destination. There was no need to speak as their hearts were already listening to each other.

Tai opened his apartment door and greeted Sora in. He took her fur coat from her and hanged it on the coat rack. He motioned her to sit comfortably on the couch and went to prepare hot chocolate for her. After a while, he returned with a cup of hot chocolate and sat next to her.

"So nobody's home I guess" Sora started

"Yeah Mom and Dad are out of town and Kari is with TK as usual" Tai said

"Ahem…..so..."

"So? Well, I'm here. You can talk to me now. Tell me the whole story," Tai said.

"Tai, he broke up with me. He cheated on me but what hurts the most is, I caught him with Mimi of all people" Sora stated.

"Mimi….oh I see." Tai said concerned.

"And the worst part is he was using me to make her jealous. He was never into me. I can't believe he could do such thing. And you know what Mimi doesn't even care about me. It doesn't even bother her to comfort me. And I thought she's my best friend. I hate them both!" Sora continued

She finished the whole story with every single detail. There was a concerned and depressed look on Tai's face. Well not actually depressed, he seemed a bit relieved. Sora couldn't figure out what exactly he was thinking. He was giving her mixed expressions.

"Oh! It was so wrong of Matt to do this."Tai managed to say.

"Tai, I thought you'd be boiling with anger after hearing this but I see you don't care much" Sora said narrowing her eyes on him.

"Sora! It's not like that!" Tai defended. "Of course I care. You want me to give him a black eye or kick his ass? I'd love to do that as I'm longing to do it for a while now." Tai finished.

"It's ok, no need to do that. You are so funny Tai" She said giggling for the first time after her break up with Matt.

"Yeah, at least I'm glad I made you laugh. If it's not enough, I would be glad to be a clown for you" Tai said.

"Oh Tai! You are so sweet. I love you. You are a great friend" Sora threw her arms around his neck and gave him a little peck on the cheek. Tai blushed slightly and a little bit of hope emerged in him. Now he was hoping that he may have a chance with the girl of his dreams.

"Seriously, I could do that for you. _Anything for you_" Tai whispered against her ear.

"Come on, how about something to eat and some video games?" Tai wanted to cheer her up.

"Okay," Sora nodded, and Tai took her into the kitchen. He searched the refrigerator as she collapsed into the chair.

"I can make something. What are you hungry for?" Tai looked over at her, and he once again got lost in her beauty. '_She looked so adorable, so pretty, she's so kind'_. It was difficult to describe. '_I'm glad it finally ended between her and Matt. Good for me though. Oh my god, what am I thinking? It's not the right time.'_ Tai thought. He just wanted to make everything alright for her.

"Tai, Are you alright?" Sora asked concerned as he was continuously staring at her.

"I'm fine. Yeah. What do you want to eat?" Tai asked looking embarrassed.

"I'm not really that hungry," Sora said weakly.

"Well, you have to eat something. It'll make you feel better. How about a bag of chips? Hardly any mess." Tai had discovered that the refrigerator had absolutely nothing in there.

"Sure," Sora replied, and Tai grabbed the chips and took her back to the living room, where he turned on a two player game. She wasn't very into it at all. She was still lost in her own thoughts.

"Are you gonna actually play, or just mope?" Tai paused the game and looked over at her.

"Tai, I'm just not in the mood," Sora said

"Sora, okay, I know, he cheated on you. But so what? It's his loss. I mean, you can do so much better than him. You deserve better. It's not end of the world." Tai kept on babbling.

"Tai will you stop it?" Sora almost freaked out "I'm not a cry baby you know. In fact why would I cry and ruin my happiness for him when I didn't even love him."

Tai was stunned at her sudden outburst. _She didn't love him. God please tell me it's true._

"Honestly Tai, I already knew our relationship is not going to last long. Our break up was bound to happen. I don't even understand why Matt asked me in first place. You know what? I'm not depressed because he broke up with me. I'm mad at Matt, actually both Matt and Mimi for keeping secrets from me. I love them both and I would have been happy for them. But he screwed our friendship.

"So you don't love him?"

"No! Would you mind if I ask you something?" Sora asked. Tai nodded.

"Why do you do care so much for me? I hurt you so much. But still you do everything to make me happy." She paused for a while, tears forming in her eyes."Tai did it hurt you to see me with Matt?"

Tai was stunned at her sudden question. _Should I tell her? What if she rejects me?_

"Please be honest with me" Sora pleaded.

"Yeah I was hurt, not only hurt but jealous." He whispered staring at the floor, not wanting to meet her eyes. "I…I like you Sora and when you started dating Matt, I felt betrayed" he said, still avoiding her gaze.

_It's better to tell her everything. I don't care what would happen. I can't hide my feelings anymore._

"Sora, I was so sure about your feelings. I thought you loved me too but when you said _yes_ to Matt, my whole world collapsed. I love you. I love so much" he finished, still looking at the floor while trying his best to hold back his tears.

Sora couldn't believe what she heard. She was eagerly waiting for this day. She lifted his face to look straight into his eyes and without thinking twice she kissed him. Tai was surprised and stunned at first but after a while he returned the kiss with a passion. Sora tangled her fingers in his wild hair while he holds her tightly in his arms bringing her even closer. Soon the kiss grew deeper and more passionate, both never wanted to pull apart but they had to come up for air.

"Does it mean you love me too?" Tai asked panting for air.

"Isn't it obvious? How lame you can be Tai?" Sora hit his shoulder lightly. "Why you didn't tell me before?" Sora asked.

"Hmm...Well I was lame!" Tai exclaimed, giving one of his goofy smile.

"I can't believe I'm in love with you. You are stupid Tai" Sora shook her head "but cute too" She giggled and gave him a little peck on the check. Just then Tai's cell phone beeped. He looked at it to see it was a text message from Matt.

_Hey dude. I have something to tell you. Can I come over at your place? I need your help. Please call me. It's important._

"Who is it?" Sora proceeded to read the message on his phone but he quickly stood up and backed away from her. Sora gave him a confused look.

"Nothing, I gotta go to washroom. I'll be back in a minute"

"Okay" Sora nodded making herself comfortable on the couch.

Tai shut the bathroom door and dialed Matt's number. He made sure Sora isn't eavesdropping on him. She was enjoying watching T.V.

"Hey Matt! What's wrong?" Tai whispered

"Sora! She knows! She knows everything. She caught me and Mimi. What should I do? She must be mad at me. Oh God!"

"Matt Matt calm down! I know everything that happened. She's here right now and yeah she is really very MAD at you."

"I didn't mean to hurt her man! I was about to talk to her and tell her the truth but everything went wrong" Matt kept on babbling

"Okay okay, listen Man! Guess what? She is fine now and you know….. She loves me too! She confessed to me" Tai said grinning.

"What? Now that's the only thing that went right today. I told you so she loves you too but you won't listen to me. If only you had asked her out two months ago, this mess wouldn't have created."

"Hey I'll talk to you later. I don't want her to get suspicious" Tai said

"So that means she doesn't know about our bet and all that?" Matt asked

"Yeah right"

"Oh so you're the nice one for her and I'm the culprit one even though I did this for you. She deserves to know the whole truth" Matt said half seriously.

"I know but not right now. We'll find a way and let Mimi talk to her. I know she's mad at her too but Mimi can explain better than us" Tai convinced

"Whatever, but still you owe me a guitar cause you sold out my luckiest one"

"What? Forget that. _You_ made that bet and _you_ _lost_" Tai stated

"But I did that for you so I want a new expensive guitar or I'll tell Mimi to use that hair spray on you ONCE AGAIN. And you know Mimi loves experimenting on hair especially yours" Matt threaten joking.

"Okay fine! But not that! I don't wanna ruin my cool hair"

"Stop it now, you are acting like me. Okay I gotta go now. I think Jun saw me and she's coming towards me" Matt said hurriedly.

"And yeah stay away from Sora for at least a week. She is willing to give you a black eye" Tai laughed

"Bye, see ya later" Matt said and hung up and Tai went back to sora.

_**Flashback 2 months ago**_

Tai and Matt were having a kind of important conversation at school.

"Hey Tai, I think it's a perfect chance to ask her out. She's alone. Go on..." Matt was encouraging his best friend to make a move on Sora. She was standing right in front of them at her locker, searching for something.

"No way Matt! Not now, maybe later. What if she rejects me?" Tai said nervously.

"She won't. She loves you too. I'm sure about it. Come on you are the bearer of courage." Matt was pushing Tai towards Sora but Tai was too stubborn.

"It's not that easy. Besides have you asked Mimi out yet?" Matt stopped his actions and smirked at him.

"Yeah I have asked her out already and for your information we are secretly dating for three months now. What did you think I'm a coward like you?"

"Hey stop it man. Sora and I are different. We are childhood best friends. And I'm scared if she doesn't love me back then it won't be the same between us." This time Matt listens sincerely to him.

"Hey Tai I understand your situation and I'd react the same as you if I'd be in your place. I just want you to know that there's no need to worry because Sora has strong feelings for you and I bet she won't feel that way for anyone else."

"Can you prove it?"

"Of course, you wanna bet?"

Tai nodded.

"Fine then, I'm asking her out" Tai's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. Matt noticed this and continued "Don't worry it's a part of the bet. If she says 'No' I'll win and if she says 'Yes' which isn't possible you can ask anything from me."

"I want your new guitar then. What do you want in case you won?"

"You have to say just three simple words to her. That's it"

Matt made his way towards Sora with a confident smirk. Normally any guy would feel nervous about asking a girl out and would surely expect her to say 'yes' but Matt's case was different. It made him laugh to think about it.

"Hey Sora! Hmm…what are doing?" Matt asked slyly. He was wondering from where to start.

"Nothing, I was just about to leave for tennis practice. What happened?" Sora asked.

"I just want to say that I…I like you for a while now" Matt couldn't believe what he just said. He was getting way too nervous. '_like you'_ was something more than what he actually planned to say. But again he doesn't want it to look like a friendly proposal. Sora would never refuse to go out as friends with him. That's why thought it's better this way. He wanted sora to reject him after all.

"Huh?" Sora's eyes widened. She was shocked. How could he? No this is a dream or a nightmare…..

"Will you go out with me?" Matt finished. He waited for an answer until she said…..

"Yes" Matt was dumbfounded. His face went pale while he stood there shocked '_No she can't…. oh god_ _Tai would be hurt. I screwed up everything. How will I explain this to Mimi. And the worse is I lost my guitar. My pretty guitar"_

"Sora, are you sure?"

"Yeah" Sora said quietly. '_I'm so stupid. Oh Matt! I'm sorry for lying to you. I love Tai so how could I date Matt. But Tai doesn't love me. I saw how he was encouraging Matt to ask me. That's how it looked like. May be I should give him a chance. He is popular, good looking and kind. But is that enough? Besides I don't want to hurt him. He's a nice guy" _

And that's how this whole mess started….

_**End of flashback **_

Throughout the whole two months, both Sora and Matt were finding their relationship weird. Tai was kinda jealous with Matt even though he knew it wasn't Matt's fault. Mimi was helping Tai and Matt in this situation. And everyone else didn't have a slight idea about this.

Tai came in living room and sat next to Sora, putting an arm around her.

"What took you so long?" Sora asked

"Nothing, I was just-"

"It's fine! No need to freak out. I'm not gonna kill you Tai." Sora said laughing and gently kissed him and he returned the kiss.

'_I should tell her the truth so that she doesn't stay mad at Matt. But then again she'll be mad at me. I don't want her to get mad now, not in a romantic mood like this. I'll tell her later.' _

The end

* * *

Some important things so you won't get confuse-

Sora doesn't knew about Matt and Mimi's relationship so that's why she assumed that he was using her to make Mimi jealous.

_I hope it isn't pointless or confusing. Any suggestions to improve would be great. I accept criticisms but any flame about pairings and all that would be ignored. _

_please read and review_


End file.
